poemsssss lots
by sairBear
Summary: ...


Ill always be beside you

Until the very end

Wipe all your tears away

Being your best friend

Ill smile when you smile

Ill feel all the pain you do

And if you cry a single tear, I promise ill cry too

Feelings felt words to say the fear that it will come out completely the wrong way.

I open my mouth the fear starts will you hear truly, what's in my heart

I would give my whole life for you.

I'd be the perfect wife for you.

I would lie for you.

Cry for you.

Lay down and die for you.

All my fears are for you

Every single tear is for you.

Everything I say is for you.

Every night I pray for you.

Your always in my mind.

Every day and night.

Every minute you'll find,

I wanna hold onto you tight.

Just as long as you know,

I love you so.

I'll protect you life or death.

Protect you till' I'm out of breath.

Everything I do is for you,

I'm on this earth for you.

You are my every thing.

But now you are gone and I have nothing.

A Fire Burns Within Me

A Constant Burning Flame

There Is Never Any Water

Only My Constant Shame

Within This Flame My Soul Fades

Leaving This World Behind

My Everlasting Shame Dies With Me

Without It I'd Go Blind

I Think I See A Light Now

Shining From Up Above

But It's Skipping Me Completely

Taking With It My Love

My Soul Is Fading Faster Now Racing To Get away I Am Forever Fading Leave Me To My Dismay

I cry, fall and die into a dark pool of nothingness

Death is an exit no-one should have to take

Love and hatred echo from the screaming walls

All whilst the duo sit in silent at the devastation around them

At what has fallen into the hole

Nothing falls out from the hole

Where emotions boil and spill over.

Some call it crazySome say it's sickBut I think it's freedomThe pain is fierce but quickSome say that it's a sinJust a little to risquéBut it helps release the painThat I go through every dayThe blade is sharp and coldAs it runs across my skinLeaving me to ponderAnd decide how deep I cut inThe icy chill running down my spineMakes me feel at easeI no longer feel like a cowardF**king up on everything with every breath I breatheBut some days I want to stopFeeling like everything's wrongTrying to let go of the bladeSometimes I can but not for longIt's like I'm addicted to the painThe feeling taking refuge in my veinsLeaving me feeling confused and aloneWiping at the streaked tears that seem to be stainedBurned into my skin foreverBecoming a part that I cannot escapeSometimes I just want to hurt all overTo scream at the top of my lungs until they breakI want to escape from my sadness It's taking over meWhy can't I just restWhy won't it let me beI just want to be free

You see a smile on the outsideBut that's all you can seeWhat if tears run down my face on the inside?You hear a laugh on the outsideBut that's all you can hearWhat if I'm crying out for help on the inside?You smell the scent I wear everyday on the outsideBut that's all you can smellWhat if it smells of death on the inside?You feel soft, smooth skin on the outsideBut that's all you feelWhat if I'm being torn apart on the inside?You taste sweet lips kissing you on the outsideBut that's all you can tasteWhat if my lips taste of blood on the inside?You can tell I'm happy on the outsideBut what if you can't tell I'm dying on the inside?

I'm so sick of hearingthe same old lecturewhy can't I grow upand be matureno one understandseven if they think they mightI'll just put a rope around my neckand pull it tightwill that end all the pain and agonythat I go through every dayyou say I haven't changedbut I have in my own wayI don't do it to impressI act how I dobecause for some reason it relieves the stressyou don't understand meso please don't tryeventually ill be freeand you'll be satisfiedbut until then be patientbecause my rope is tied

Tonight I weep in response of fear, I can't seem to stop my uncontrollable death is in grasping range from here, That death is closer than I realize.I can barely make out objects, Because the tears are flowing so time I seem to figure out a concept,My memory fades and it doesn't I sit here with a knife in my hand, Wishing away my to comprehend and understand,These thoughts that drive me insane.I go down my wrist with a shaky start,and as I finish that mark it doesn't feel so I add another and watch the skin part,Then stop myself of the cure that keeps me from being sad.I hurry and stop the bleeding, Before it starts to get out of tears continue down my face in lines just streaming,I can't believe I've done this, I really sunk myself down though it eases my painFor a little while,I have nothing to gain,From my actions that are so vile.I know I need to stop hurting myself,and get some serious my soul feels trapped on a dusty shelf,crying out with every scream from all the pain I've ever if you would just come and rescue me,and save me from my decisions.I'm sure that I could come to be, The happy girl that I envision.

I told her my secrets she looked me in the eyes and laughed out loud, I let down my guard and she ripped me to pieces , she mocks my weaknesses, I cry my self to sleep at night, wishing she cared, but all she does is laugh, I wake with swollen eyes from the tears , I wake with an empty feeling in side, she no longer cares, it seems as if I will never be good enough for her, I sit on my bed wishing the empty hole inside my soul was filled, filled with no ones love but the love of my mother, the one who makes me cry my self to sleep at night.

im crying becuase of u, only u can wipe away my tears. my body is acheing becuase of u, only u can make it stop. my heart is ripped open becuase of u, please stitch it bak together. only u can make things all better.

i was ready to move on, to let go my gaurd, i denied one other because i was waiting on you, you told me lies just lik all the others, untill now when your real fellings are uncovered.

to curl up and sob all night is kinda of a habbit but i hide it during the light of day so u wont have to worrie my sweety, i smile for you but when ur not there i have no reson, so my smile is turned up side down


End file.
